1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Light Emitting Diode (LED) package of high luminance and high output, which uses an LED as a light source and a method therefor. More particularly, the present invention relates to an LED package, which has a light source mounted in a reflecting region of an aluminum (Al) substrate that is anodized to have an insulation layer, thereby increasing the heat radiation effect of the LED during the light emission operation, prolonging the lifetime of the LED and maintaining high luminance and output of the LED, and to a fabrication method therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, as shown in FIG. 1, a conventional LED package having an LED as a light source includes an LED 215 mounted on a substrate 210 and electrically connected to power to operate and emit light.
In such an LED package 200, the LED 215 generates light according to its characteristics and radiates heat at the same time. Thus, it is critical that the heat is discharged effectively to the outside to prevent overheating in order to maintain a long lifetime and good output efficiency.
The conventional LED package 200 includes an LED 215 mounted on a circuit substrate 210 having a fixed patterned electrode 205, and also includes a reflecting member 220 having a roughly the same size as the exterior of the substrate 210 and a reflecting surface 222 formed therein. The reflecting member 220 is integrally fixed to the upper part of the substrate 210 by an epoxy resin, etc.
In such a conventional LED package 200, a concave reflecting surface 222 is formed in the reflecting member 220, and thus the light from the LED 215 is reflected forward by the reflecting surface 222.
However, in the conventional LED package 200, the substrate 210 is not made of a material with high heat conductivity, i.e., good heat radiation capacity, for example, aluminum (Al), and thus heat radiation is not effective during the light emission operation of the LED 215.
In addition, the conventional LED package 200 needs to have the reflecting member 220 fixed by a separate process, hindering a simplified manufacturing processes. Furthermore, the rather inaccurate process of integrating the reflecting member 220 with the substrate can be a major cause of defective products, thereby increasing the assembly costs.